Phosphatidylinositol 3-kinases (PI3Ks) comprise a family of lipid kinases that catalyze the transfer of phosphate to the D-3′ position of inositol lipids to produce phophoinositol-3-phosphate (PIP), phosphoinositol-3,4-diphosphate (PIP2) and phosphoinositol-3,4,5-triphosphate (PIP3) that, in turn, act as second messengers in signaling cascades by docking proteins containing pleckstrin-homology, FYVE, Phox and other phospholipid-binding domains into a variety of signaling complexes often at the plasma membrane (Vanhaesebroeck et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem 70:535 (2001); Katso et al., Annu. Rev. Cell Dev. Biol. 17:615 (2001)). Of the two Class 1 PI3Ks, Class 1A PI3Ks are heterodimers composed of a catalytic p110 subunit (α, β, δ isoforms) constitutively associated with a regulatory subunit that can be p85α, p55α, p50α, p85β or p55γ. The Class 1B sub-class has one family member, a heterodimer composed of a catalytic p110γ subunit associated with one either the p101 or the p84 of two regulatory subunits (Fruman et al., Annu Rev. Biochem. 67:481 (1998); Suire et al., Curr. Biol. 15:566 (2005)). The modular domains of the p85/55/50 subunits include Src Homology (SH2) domains that bind phosphotyrosine residues in a specific sequence context on activated receptor and cytoplasmic tyrosine kinases, resulting in activation and localization of Class 1A PI3Ks. Class 1B, as well as p110β in some circumstances, is activated directly by G protein-coupled receptors that bind a diverse repertoire of peptide and non-peptide ligands (Stephens et al., Cell 89:105 (1997)); Katso et al., Annu. Rev. Cell Dev. Biol. 17:615-675 (2001)). Consequently, the resultant phospholipid products of class I PI3K link upstream receptors with downstream cellular activities including proliferation, survival, chemotaxis, cellular trafficking, motility, metabolism, inflammatory and allergic responses, transcription and translation (Cantley et al., Cell 64:281 (1991); Escobedo and Williams, Nature 335:85 (1988); Fantl et al., Cell 69:413 (1992)).
PIP3 recruits Akt, the product of the human homologue of the viral oncogene v-Aid, to the plasma membrane where it acts as a nodal point for many intracellular signaling pathways important for growth and survival (Fantl et al., Cell 69:413-423(1992); Bader et al., Nature Rev. Cancer 5:921 (2005); Vivanco and Sawyer, Nature Rev. Cancer 2:489 (2002)). Aberrant regulation of PI3K, which often increases survival through Akt activation, is one of the most prevalent events in human cancer and has been shown to occur at multiple levels. The tumor suppressor gene PTEN, which dephosphorylates phosphoinositides at the 3′ position of the inositol ring and in so doing antagonizes PI3K activity, is functionally deleted in a variety of tumors. In other tumors, the genes for the p110α isoform, PIK3CA, and for Akt are amplified and increased protein expression of their gene products has been demonstrated in several human cancers. Furthermore, mutations and translocation of p85α that serve to up-regulate the p85-p110 complex have been described in human cancers. Finally, somatic missense mutations in PIK3CA that activate downstream signaling pathways have been described at significant frequencies in a wide diversity of human cancers (Kang at el., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 102:802 (2005); Samuels et al., Science 304:554 (2004); Samuels et al., Cancer Cell 7:561-573 (2005)). These observations show that deregulation of phosphoinositol-3 kinase and the upstream and downstream components of this signaling pathway is one of the most common deregulations associated with human cancers and proliferative diseases (Parsons et al., Nature 436:792 (2005); Hennessey at el., Nature Rev. Drug Disc. 4:988-1004 (2005)).
There is an increasing body of evidence that suggests a patient's genetic profile can be determinative to a patient's responsiveness to a therapeutic treatment. Given the numerous therapies available to an individual having cancer, a determination of the genetic factors that influence, for example, response to a particular drug, could be used to provide a patient with a personalized treatment regime. Such personalized treatment regimes offer the potential to maximize therapeutic benefit to the patient while minimizing related side effects that can be associated with alternative and less effective treatment regimes. Thus, there is a need to identify factors which can be used to predict whether a patient is likely to respond to a particular therapeutic therapy.